The projector is popularized in various applications, including the multimedia conference, the data projecting and displaying, and the commercial application such as the projector screen or television, for immediately showing the desired image during the presentation. The projector is principally constructed of a light source, i.e. the bulb, an optical system and a power system. The optical system is configured for processing the lights transmitting from the light source and projecting to an external screen. The power system is configured for providing the projector with driving power.
In order to display a clear image on a larger projecting screen for more people, it needs to arrange a relatively high power bulb inside the projector. The high power bulb configured in the projector, however, would generate a greater amount of heat and result in a relatively high temperature while in operation, and thereby the operation of the other components of the projector would be reversely influenced. Furthermore, the high temperature as well as the great amount of heat produced by the bulb also reduces the life cycle thereof, which may increase the use cost for the projector. Accordingly, the cooling technique is always an important issue for improving the projector and reducing the cost thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing the interior arrangement of a conventional cooling device for the light source of the projector according to the prior art, as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,159. A pair of exhaust fans 16′ are provided side by side in a line at positions corresponding to the exhaust port (not shown) of the rear case 5′ of the projector 1′. The exhaust fans 16′ introduce the cooling air drawn by three associated intake fans (not shown), so as to exhaust the hot air generated in the projector 1′. Through such configuration, a portion of the cooling air would flow into the projector 1′ through the opening 9022′ so as to cool the rear side of the light source 8′, and a portion of the cooling air would flow into the housing portion 9021′ so as to cool the front side of the light source 8′. In this case, the entire light source 8′ is provided with a desired cooling effect.
Nevertheless, the mentioned configuration still has some disadvantages. When the cooling air flows from the opening 9024′ into the housing portion 9021′, a large portion thereof will directly flow out the rear case 5′ along the housing portion 9021′, owing to the flow-guiding effect provided by the fans 16′. In this case, even the rotation rate of the fans 16′ is further increased, there is still only a quite small portion of cooling air that could flow into and thus cool the bulb portion which is always regarded as the dominating heat source of the light source 8′. Accordingly, such conventional cooling device for the light source of the projector needs to be improved due to the poor cooling effect for the bulb portion.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating the interior arrangement of a further conventional cooling device for the light source of the projector according to the prior art, as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,583. The cooling device 2′ configured to cooling a light source 10′ includes two axial-flow exhaust fans 20′ and 30′ attached to the case 50′, and also includes a blower 40′ installed in the projector. The exhaust fan 20′ is located adjacent to the front end of the light source 10′ and the other exhaust fan 30′ is located adjacent to the rear end of the light source, where the hot airstream generated in the case is exhausted by the two exhaust fans 20′ and 30′, and the cooling air would be directed to the light source 10′ by the blower 40′.
In this case, the exhaust fans 20′ and 30′ operate only for exhausting the hot airstream from the case 50′. The blower 40′ is configured inside the projector and tends to provide a direct cooling effect for the bulb portion 11′ of the light source 10′. Since the blower 40′, however, is not specifically associated and configured with the light source 10′, a partition plate 70′ needs to be further configured between the exhaust portion of the blower 40′ and the light source 10′, so as to direct the cooling air. Accordingly, it is easily conceived that some portion of cooling air would still fail to effectively blow to the bulb portion 11′ of the light source 10′.
Furthermore, it is worthy to notice that the great amount of heat is not only produced by the bulb portion 11′, but also by the lead wire and foils of the light source. Hence it is so difficult to optimize the cooling effect for the bulb portion and the lead wire as well by adjusting only a single blower, since the bulb portion and the lead wire are so sensitive to the angle and direction of the blowing air. Accordingly, the mentioned conventional cooling device is disadvantageous in the difficulty in practice and the relatively poor cooling effect.
Based on the mentioned, it is necessary for each components of the light source of the projector to be individually cooled, so as to improve the life cycle and the lightening quality thereof. The conventional cooling device, however, fails in such demand so far.
For overcoming the mentioned drawbacks of the conventional cooling device for the light source of the projector, a novel configuration of cooling device therefor is provided in the present invention. The provided cooling device includes two blowers individually arranged on the respective sides of the light source, whose exhaust portions are aimed to the lead wire as well as the foil and the bulb portion, respectively, so as to provided an excellent cooling effect therefor.